


Possession

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Blood, Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A borrowed fantasy. (Minor spoilers for King of Swords arc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

He slumps against the wall. Half his trousers pool around each ankle. Strips of brown-mottled-white shirt linen litter the floor.

You kneel, left hand smearing blood to hold him steady, right still gripping the knife. You trace the curse from memory, feeling both the handle and the (echo of the) blade. You cut deep. His flesh knits diabolically fast, his suffering sweeter than even the pain.

He comes into your mouth; you come in your jeans. He falls then, onto the knife, bleeding oceans. Neither Death nor its shadows can save him.

Your waking screams will echo with my applause.

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and again, I go through my 'unfinished' folder and find something that I'm not happy with, but I don't think I will ever work on again. This is such a drabble. (Note also the finishing date.)


End file.
